Swaped
by SincerelyChic
Summary: While at Summer camp Alfred discovers he has a twin brother Mathew. What happens when they hatch an idea to swap places to reunite their family? Based off the movie, the Parent Trap. FACE Family
1. Chapter1

Alfred stood in awe as he gradually took in the sight before him. One flight, two shuttle buses, and an agonizing train ride was what it took till he was finally arriving at Hidekaz All-boys Adventure Camp in Switzerland. He had been so anxious to get here ever since he first submitted his application for the summer program.

However, now that he was here all he wanted to do was throw down his duffel bag and go to sleep till dinner call. His body was seriously conflicted, half wanting to sleep off the remaining jet lag and stiffness from being contained for the last six hours. While the other half was arduously trying to take in the new surroundings.

The campus itself was nestled in the countryside surrounded by trees, mountains, a lake, and wide open campgrounds. To the right was the initial facilities; the Mess Hall, pavilion, and showers. Next there where twelve cabins, all facing each other in a narrow horseshoe, with a downtrodden paths leading to each one. Adjacent to the Mess Hall where the sports grounds various arenas for beach volleyball, lacrosse, and soccer. Further over was the gondola that transported campers up to the snowcapped mountains for skiing, snowboarding, and tobogganing. Lastly there was the lake that cut through the campgrounds. Mini docs set up, no doubt used for diving off of for swimming or port for canoe races.

Alfred was so excited, this camp was all he'd envisioned and more, a real adventure camp! He couldn't wait to go zip lining at the high-rise, or walking across the rope bridges. This summer was going to be so awesome and he was eager for his adventure to begin.

However, after he'd had a chance to unwind, eat some dinner (preferably hamburgers) and get a solid twelve hours sleep. After making his way through the front entrance all that was left was to check in at the reception desk stationed under the pavilion. Alfred got in line still caring his duffel bag and gradually made his way to the register. The lady sitting there in her camp staff T-shirt asked for his last name as she's scrolled down the list on her clipboard.

"Jones", he replied and watched as she crossed the name off her list and proceeded to hand him a small bundle consisting of a name badge, activity schedule, and map of the camp.

"You're in Eagle cabin, third down from the Mess Hall."

Alfred took the gift graciously and made his way to the cabins. Along the way he saw other campers who are already settled in. Some were sitting under the pavilion engaged in conversations, while one group was play frisbee on the green. Many of them were returning campers from the previous year. It wasn't a surprise to see boys of various ethnicities since the camp was one open to an international scale. There were plenty of kids from places that Alfred never seen or heard of. This being his first year he was bound not to know anyone, but he was eager to change that and make some new friends. With the camp being international there was bond to be some kids who spoke English?

Caught up in his own thoughts after didn't realize when he stood outside of the Eagles cabin almost immediately. There he also didn't notice a boy with shoulder length brown hair struggling to carry his plethora of travel-cases. Alfred approached him and offered to help.

"Would you like an extra set of hands?"

The boy turned to face him "Prašau, yes please."

Alfred gathered the remaining bags and hoisted them over his shoulder, walking alongside the other boy as they made their way up the steps and into the cabin.

Once inside Alfred watched as he set luggage alongside one of the metal framed beds with a pink comforter and sheets donning the Polish flag. The brown haired boy adjusted his t-shirt and turned to face Alfred with a smile.

"Thanks again for your help. I thought I was about to collapse."

"No problem, after all that's what hero's do, come right when their needed the most and save the day!" Alfred brandished his best heroic pose. To witch the other boy laughed slightly.

"My name is Tori's, nice to meet you."

"Alfred, right back at' ya." Alfred took a sideways glance at all the luggage accumulated around the bed and let out a low whistle. "Dude I don't wanna sound rude, but just how much stuff did you pack? Camp only lasts for three weeks."

Toris adapted a weary smile and rubbed the back of his neck. "Actually all this isn't mine, I've already unpacked my suitcase," he gestured to the bed beside them already made with a simple blue and green striped comforter and single duffel bag. "This all belongs to a friend of mine. He doesn't exactly grasp the concept of 'packing light'."

"I'll say," Alfred absently stretching his rotator cuff, "what's in these totes anyway?"

"Knowing him, probably the latest line of Vogue's Summer edition."

"Liet!"

At that moment another boy with straight blonde hair, wearing khaki shorts, canvas shoes, a coral shirt with a cardigan, and huge sunglasses came bursting in the cabin waving a smaller travel bag identical to the luggage next to the bed. Paying Alfred no mind he marched up to Toris, placing one hand on his hip and glaring heavily.

"Like, what in the heck Liet! I found this laying outside! Do you even know what would have happened if I'd lost it? My luggage wouldn't be a complete set, then I'd have to like buy a brand new one, and that's like such a hassle."

"Sorry, I must have dropped it when I had my hands full carrying in the rest of your bags. Thanks for the help by the way, I thought you were just going to pick up our schedules and come right back?"

That moment the blonde eyes lit up and his body coiled in excitement. "That's because I saw this supper-fab vending machine with like, different sports drinks and stuff and decided to buy one."

The brunettes brows furrowed as he looked on at his friend. "That still doesn't explain why you were gone so long. I waited thirty minutes."

"Well of course I had to go exchanges my złoty, since we're like in Switzerland now and only take francs, so I went up to the receptionist and was like, "Hey I need some francs cause I'm super thirsty and these crap machines won't take my złoty, so exchange it for me." Then she was all like, "It was clear in the applications that campers have to exchange their own currency prior to arrival." So then I said, "Well can't you like, exchange it for me, since that is like your job an all." Then she goes and says that she don't have the funds to exchange my złoty and I'll have to wait till we go to the village and see if there's a currency exchange there. So I told her that was totally uncool and decided I'd come ask you for some francs. So like give it to me so I can try that cool sports vending machine now."

"I told you you had to exchange your złoty for Swiss francs weeks before Camp started. You said you had it taken care of?"

"I did." The blonde states matter-or-factly crossing his arms with and shrug. "I figured it was too much work to go through all that trouble, and I know that you always bring more than enough so I thought you'd just loan me some and I'll repay you when Camp is over. Now give me your wallet, so I can go buy a drink."

"Why should I?"

"Aww, don't be such a sour puss in pants, I'll bring you back something as well. Now come on, give me your wallet!"

With a sigh of defeat the brunette reached into his pocket pulling out his wallet and handed it begrudgingly to the blonde who snatched it away and started for the exit.

"Hey, make sure to get a receipt yeah?" Toris called out but the blonde was already gone. He turned back to an awestruck Alfred. "That was Feliks, he's been my friend since we were in diapers. He's a good guy, just not necessarily the sharpest tool in the hardware store. Thanks again, for helping me carry all this luggage, now I better start on setting up his humidifier or I'll never hear the end."

"Want some help?"

"Oh, you are very kind. Yes. I'm sorry if he seems like giant pain in tuchus, I suppose all friends can be that way yeah?"

"I know what you mean, believe me. My friends back at home are just as infuriating, although I think they lack his taste in literature." Alfred held out a tote of celebrity gossip and fashion magazines.

"So where are you from? I'm from Vilnius, Lithuania. Feliks' is from Poland as I'm sure you guessed."

"London the U.K.

"Really, with your accent I would have thought you were American. Oh, I don't mean to be rude."

"S'no worries. I actually British-American. Ya' see I spent a lot of time in the states growing up. My dad works for this major shipping company and he's always traveling on long business trips in the states. When I was younger he would take me with him during long stays."

"That is really cool, how you've grown up living in more than one country. And you and your father sound close, but what is life like for your mother when your not at home?"

"Oh, well...uh. You see I-"

"Liet, I am back with the drinks!" Feliks came in with arms full sports drinks and deposed them on the bed.

"I thought you were just getting one for me and yourself! Why did you buy so many?"

"They're were so many options I couldn't like just pick one, so I got them all. Now they'll be plenty to last the week."

"You know we could have gotten more for cheaper at the village right?"

"Hey, who is this guy and like what is he doing with Pony?"

"This is Alfred, he's in the same cabin. He's also the one who helped carry in all your luggage."

Alfred waved awkwardly with the plush still at hand, "Uh, hi. Nice to meet you."

Toris continued glancing back at the horde of stuff. "Someone had to help set up all this šūdas you brought. Seriously, I told you just to bring the essentials?"

"What do you mean, it's like half as much as I brought last year. And I'll have you know, I so totally brought what is essential, see?"

The blonde stepped to the opposite side of his bed, pulling out a midsized duffel from underneath. Resting the bag on his comforter and pulling back the zipper exposing the contents. Inside was all sorts of variety of snack foods and drinks along with a collection of magazines.

"You see, I brought enough to eat throughout like the whole week. Not to mention the latest issues in sports fashion. You are welcome."

"Sweet! Alfred exclaimed helping himself to a candy bar. "I've never had Polish candy before. Oh, what flavor is this one!"

Toris resided a deep sigh as he put his wallet back along with the receipt for the drinks. The three boys settled down on their cots and got lost in idle conversation till the time came to gather in the Mess Hall for dinner.

.

Around that time, out in the parking lot a large black limousine sat idly causing some campers to gawk. From inside the backseat a boy with slightly wavy blonde hair and thin wire glasses looked out the window and clutching tightly to the stuffed bear in his lap. Trying futilely to calm his nerves. The driver shifted the vehicle in park and cut the engine before turning to address his attendee.

"Master Mathieu, we are here. Would you care for some assistance with your travel bags?"

Mathew's head shot up, eyes reflecting in the rearview mirror. His voice crept out in a low shaky whisper. "That won't be necessary, I-I'll carry them on my own, thank you Pierre."

"Very well sir, I shall be back to fetch you upon the end of the month, do have a pleasant time and remember to call your father on accession. You know how he can be."

"Y-Yes. Thank you again. See you in a month." Mathew feebly gathered his things and pushed out of the car door. There were even more boys gathered now, but none of them seemed to notice him. Their eyes glued as the limousine proceeded to pull out of the parking lot and back into the main road. Mathew was never one to care for the attention that his fathers attendants tended to draw in. Having his own personal chaperone drop him off at camp was highly embarrassed and all the eyes on him made Mathew's skin crawl. Oddly enough though, once the limo was gone the rest of the campers proceeded about their business as if Mathew wasn't even there. It was as though he were invisible. With a travel bag strap in each hand he continued to haul his belongings and self to the reception desk. Being later in the day and the majority of boys already checked in there was no line awaiting him, so that was a plus. Unfortunately though, the camp staff had already started to pack up and prepare to dinner call in the Mess Hall. The lady at the desk had her back turned and was tucking away stacks of papers that she didn't notice the blonde behind her. Mathew waiter patiently for her to turn around, when that seemed to take too long and opted to get her attention by clearing his throat. When that didn't work he attempted to call out, "Excuse me, is this where I check in?" The woman persisted to pack up her things which brought Mathew to his last resort. He reached out and light tapped the young woman's shoulder. She immediately turned to face him with owlish surprise.

"Oh, so sorry dear, I didn't see you there. Checking in are we? Your name?"

"Mathieu Bonnefoi."

"Ah, here you are. You're in Moose cabin, sixth one down. Best hurry and drop off your things, dinner time'll be starting soon."

Mathew received his schedule and name badge and made his was grudgingly towards the cabin. Almost half way there he heard the bell for dinner and crunches to the side as boys ran out from their cabins and past him to the Mess Hall. While still trying to maneuver himself though the crowd he heard a loud voice in English.

"...think they'll have hamburgers? I mean it is an international camp after all, so there should be multicultural food too, amirite?"

Just then Mathew felt a jolt as if he'd knocked into something, throwing off his balance, causing him to veer off the path and stumbled dropping all his baggage in a heap. He could hear someone shout "Sorry dude" as he collected himself and proceeded to drag his belongings the last few yards into the cabin. After spotting the only empty bed at the back corner of he cabin Mathew ungracefully shoved his things under the bed and collapsed atop of the thin undressed mattress. Not used to exulting so much energy at once he rolled over looking up at the ceiling and wondered whether he should just skip out of diner and go to sleep now? It had been a long day from loading his travel bags into the car earlier that morning, feigning Off the magnitude of goodbye hugs and kisses from his Papa, to the long nerve wrenching drive down, and finally getting to his cabin. If this was how exhausted he felt just getting here, dreaded to think what it'd be like in the days to come. One thing was for sure, it would definitely be an adventure.

.

Tochus- Yiddish meaning butt

Šūdas - crap

Złoty- Polish currency


	2. Chapter2

Alfred woke up fully rejuvenated, with no sign of fatigue from previous night. He'd slept surprisingly well on the metal framed bunk bed, especially after adorning the cot with his travel-sized-roll-out-pillow-mattress-topper! After hastily making their beds for morning inspection, then washing up in the bathhouse, Alfred along with the rest of the cabin made their way to the Mess Hall for breakfast. It was a fairly light meal from what he was used to. Consisting of whole grain oatmeal, some eggs and sausages, fresh fruit, and pastries. In some ways refreshing from his regulars intakes of artificially sweetened cereal, fried bacon, eggs, ham, buttered toast, and tall coffee. He chalked it up as cultural differences, not surprising that the meals would be lighter then what he'd grown accustomed to in the states, with the fact organization such as summer camps striving to provide nutritious and hearty foods to the campers. Still, Alfred felt a little put out that this camp didn't supply coffee to the youths.

After breakfast all campers were assembled outside for an announcement by the chief of staff and head counselor, Mr. Basch Zwingli.

"All right, listen up! Today you will be taking part in multiple sporting areas. Cabins will be broken up in teams and compete against each other, those victorious will proceed to the final round and the champions will be awarded a prize. Anyone caught cheating or behaving in unsportsmanlike conduct will be dissapelend accordingly. Now, I leave you with your activities director Mr. Belisimmt."

There stepped forth an imposing blonde with a booming voice and rich German accent. "We will start with some basic stretching and warm-ups. NOW everyone begin with thirty toe touches!"

For the next forty five minutes all the boys did stretches and basic exercises; curling, pushups, knee highs, and squats. Some were made to do them "double time" due to slacking off, and one boy had to run nearly five kilometers, before he even started stretches, for being late!

One thing Alfred was certain, this activities director was an intense mofo. Pushing nearly every camper to his limit, except for a scrawny auburn haired boy who didn't seem particularly good at running. He got pushed even _harder_.

It was wearing late into the morning and Alfred wasn't sure how much more he could take. He was sure he'd be too worn out after the warmup to put any effort into the sports!

Finally the warmups were complete and the cabins were being divided into teams and sectioned off to different areas in the campgrounds to begin the competition. Firstly Eagles cabin was pitted against the Merritt cabin.

Alright then, Alfred through, it time to show these Merritt's what they we're made of!

The first area was a game of rugby, witch Alfred was super stoked for, it was similar to American football. Alfred took his position and strategically passed the ball to his fellow teammates and quickly gained the upper hand early in the game.

They where just minutes from winning when Toris called from across the field, "Keep going like this we may actually win this game. Where did you learn to play so well?"

"I've always been a sports fan, after years of watching the Olympics and Commonwealth Games things like this get me super pumped. We're taking this victory all the way to the championship!"

Toris chuckled dryly, "You know with you on our team, I think that might actually be a possibility this year."

He looked over his shoulder back where Feliks was stretched out in the grass just off the field wearing his Gucci sunglasses and casually flipping through a magazine.

"There'd be no chances of our winning with more like him on the field. Honestly, I don't know why he comes to camp every year when he doesn't intend to participate."

"Intense physical sports aren't for everybody," Alfred offered "everyone's got their own thing. Feliks' just hasn't found his."

"Unless they make extreme shopping or celebrity gossip trivia an official sport, somehow I doubt that's going to happen."

The two of them shared a short laugh before honing their attention back the game. After their victory at the rugby field the Eagles moved onto lacrosse, tennis, and soccer. Alfred didn't partake in every sport, there were enough people in their cabin to interchange players for most of the games. When he wasn't out on the field, Alfred sat in the grass with Feliks looking at magazines (turns out he actually had a few issues of sports illustrated and even some comics!) munching on what snacks he'd brought, and talking about their lives back home. Feliks was currently telling him about his hometown in Warsaw.

"...Then there's this toats adorable boutique that sells the cutest things that your eyes ever saw."

"Sounds like a cool place, maybe I'll get to see it in person some day."

"Yeah, it's like totally one of the greatest places, I know." Feliks paused a moment as he reached for some paluszki before turning back to Alfred. "You mentioned that you grew up in both England and the states, so like what's that like?"

"O-oh well, it's super cool of course. We own a summer home in Washington D.C. and sometimes take road trips to Chicago, Louisiana, Nashville, -oh this one time we even went to Hawaii! Granted it's not all sightseeing and amusement parks, mostly just business trips and conferences. But wherever we are Arthur makes it a point to spend time doing whatever fun stuffs in the area."

The other boy mused for a moment before grabbing some more pretzels. "So is Arthur like you older brother or something?"

"Oh, no. Arthur's the one who adopted me. I never knew my real parents and he never was too keen on me calling him Dad, he was in his mid twenties when he adopted me."

Alfred never was too comfortable with telling others about his heritage, always afraid of whatever teasing may come from being raised by a single parent or even worse pity. It was different talking with Feliks though, he didn't feel like the blonde was judging or pitying him. The way they sat on the glass eating junk food and flipping through comics without even a awkward glance over. It was really quite wonderful to confide in someone you hadn't known long and feel they were going to be one of your best friends for life.

Feliks set down his gossip magazine to the side and sorted through the pile for another, his face ever clam and composed. "So like what does Arthur do for a living? Must be some business tycoon to constantly travel and like vacation overseas."

"Actually he's a cruise Captain. He sails this luxury cruise out of Dover all over the world! When I was younger and on holiday from school he'd let me tag along and explore whatever port we were near. Sometimes we'd be at sea for two weeks or more and if I was behaving and kept up my studies he'd let me help steer the ship!"

Alfred hadn't even realized that his voice had escalated to the point he was practically shouting to his friend. Some other boys resting off the field sent glances his way, but he paid them no mind. He couldn't help himself when he got riled up and excited talking about his life at sea. They were some of the best moments of his ten year old life! It made him happy to talk about his adventures aboard the cruise ship and abroad.

Of course it had been a years since his last voyage. Back when he was more reprehensible, when he wasn't doing well in his studies and Arthur had to keep a close eye on him all the time. He remembered a good part of those week long trips he'd spend in the lounges just doing his homework. And when Arthur would take a break to check that he'd done it properly, he'd get rewarded by taking him to the entertainment deck to play shuffleboard or swim in the pool. There was even a time when a band of swashbucklers where aboard and Arthur let him learn to brandish a sword.

They were good memories for Alfred, but slightly sad too. It had been over a year since he'd gone on a cruise and Arthur had been away on longer trips due to the tourist season. But Arthur was due back by the end of camp and there were at least three weeks before school started up again. He'd promised Alfred at least one trip before his holiday was over. Alfred was just too excited he hadn't decided yet where they should go.

"Those Chamois almost had us on that last intercept." Toris wheezed as he collapsed beside them. His face was flushed red from the heat and there were grass stains and dirt skids on his lower legs, indicating that he must have skid across the field defending the net at least a couple times.

"What's next?" Alfred asked.

"Fencing with the Moose cabin I believe?" Toris replied.

"Cool! Alfred's eyes lit up, "It's been a while since I picked up a saber."

"You can fence?"

"Well, I've practiced swordplay. How different could they be?" He looked over at the Pole. "Whatdoya' say Feliks feel like shish kebabing some Moose?"

The blonde set aside his magazine, "Eh, what the heck, I suppose it's about time I show these amateur how a true hussar gets it done."

As he stood up and brushed the grass off his shorts and strode ahead to here the tournament continued, Toris gapped at his friend in bafflement. "Dievinu, Alfred you're like some sort of miracle worker."

"It's like I told you, we all have our talents. Even Feliks."

They approached the Fencing strip where other team was already gathering their equipment as the director explained the rules. It was then that Alfred realized how different fencing was from swordplay. There were all these regulations over right of way and what area of the body counter as a touch.

Due to the time refrain, each cabin would have three contesters each only had to achieve three touches to win their bout and gain a point. The first cabin to make three points would proceed to the championship. Eagle cabin got their first point after a silvery haired teammate named Gilbert won the first match. Alfred having played alongside him in previous games found the albino to be rather loud, obnoxious, and borderline narcissistic how he kept going on about how "awesome" he was and that Eagle cabin "was lucky to have his awesomeness on their team". So naturally Alfred liked him.

The next match was Feliks against a smaller boy with mousy brown hair who seemed to be shaking. Their match went by rather fast when Feliks forfeited after his advanced the other boy delivered a slight jab to his torso that was "like so painful, I think I need a nurse and some ice tea for the pain." Needless to say Alfred's team lost that round. Now it was his turn, they were neck in neck for the win.

Already donning their whites and helmets both boys made their way onto the strip. The saluted then went to their respective En Garde positions. Once the match was called to start Alfred was quick to advanced onto his opponent. They started out simply parrying each other's blade, testing the others reaction, strategizing the next move. Alfred advanced with his foil in point of line to the others target area, the other boy beat off to the side deflecting the attack. Then cutting over his blade, he delivered a beat before thrusting forward and gaining a touch on the opposite side.

One touch for Alfred's team.

They repositioned themselves again for the next bout. This time the other teams mate advanced. Alfred kept his guard up tracking the others movements. He inched closer to Alfred trying for an opening. When his opponent stepped sideways with the point of his foil diagonal, Alfred unconsciously mirrored the motion. Then a quick lunge caused Alfred to retreat stepping out of bounds. The referee called the a point to the other team. They moved back to line. As he thrust his blade, his opponent blocked and countered. He successfully parried then with a riposte gained a touch on his torso.

Whoever this guy was in Moose Cabin, Alfred couldn't deny he was good. They realigned for the next bout, this was it, the winning point. Whichever team got this point would go on to the championship.

The duel started, Alfred drew back his elbow before thrusting forward. He kept advancing pushing the other boy back off the strip. Weary of what he was trying to do the other kept his feet planted. When Alfred came in for another lunge at his side throwing the other off balance and causing him to fall. Then Alfred used his vantage to gain a touch on his opponents shoulder gaining the winning point. Cheers rang out in the Eagle Cabin and Alfred proceeded to bow and brandish his foil. He extended a hand to his opponent and pulled him to his feet.

"Good game dude, you're a heck of a swordsman" Alfred acknowledged as he unfastened his helmet and whites.

"Not really," came a quiet voice as he also removed his gear "I've never been especially good at sports. I'm Mathew." He extended his hand.

"Alfred F Jones." The blonde shook the outstretched appendage before looking at the face of his duel partner. When their eyes did meet, all that could be heard was a sudden gasp of breath.


End file.
